User blog:DragonNinja01/Return of the Dragon Ninja - By Fallon
Okay, this book is all in WIP and rough draft. But I hope you guys enjoy it! Send me any feedback, especially if something's wrong. I need all the help I can get. The title is also in WIP. 'Prologue: Robert Juster' “Robert Juster, what were you thinking?! Go see the headmaster right now.” “Yes sir,” the seventeen year old said as he roughly pushed himself off of the nineteen year old on the tile floor. “You’re going to get it now, Juster.” Steven Hartland laughed after Robert. “You too, Steven.” Mr. Tain added in a stern voice. Steven was speechless. “What! But he ''started it.” Mr. Tain narrowed his eyes. “Now.” “Okay okay, I’m going.” He answered sullenly. He walked right behind Robert and whispered in his ear, “You’re going to pay for this, Juster.” Robert just ignored him, although he really wanted to give Steven another punch. He thought about his oldest brother William, who was married and had two kids in school already. Robert was almost a double of William. Robert’s blonde hair was more on the neat side than William’s and his light blue eyes were different from his older brother’s light green eyes. William had fought with Jamaca High School’s worst bully during his time, but only because he was protecting his closest friend. Robert had fought because Steven was pushing him around…literally. And Robert’s patience had worn out on him for the past two years. The wide hall that belonged to the main building of Botago Island Technology of Robotics was bustling with smart teenagers of all ages, and their robots. The boys entered the secretary’s office and informed her about seeing Headmaster Peterson. She wasn’t surprised to see Steven, but when she saw Robert, her eyes opened up so big, they almost filled up half her head. Robert felt uneasy as she continued to stare at him, while reaching for the intercom button. “Sir? Steven Hartland and……Robert Juster are here to see you.” There a long before the speaker button sounded. “Did you say ‘Robert Juster’, Angela?” The headmaster’s deep voice hesitantly asked. “Yes sir.” There was another long pause before he cleared his throat. “Send them in.” Headmaster Peterson was a stern man. He may have been hard and tough with the students, but he was also fair and understanding. He always tried to know each of his students personally…if he can remember all five hundred of them. Mr. Peterson stared at Robert as the boys sat down in front of his desk. Steven smirked as he looked at Robert, who was slightly looking down while glancing up at Mr. Peterson from time to time. “What happened ''this ''time, Steven?” Steven’s smirked disappeared as he faced the headmaster. “He punched me.” “Did you do something to make him mad?” “I just told him to apologize because ''he ''bumped me, making me drop my books.” Robert’s eyes flared with anger and he narrowed his eyes, giving Steven a side glare. Mr. Peterson noticed this. “Thank you, Steven. Go wait outside. I want to talk to Robert alone.” “Sure. See you later, Juster.” Robert closed his eyes and tried to hold his anger in. Once the door closed, Mr. Peterson folded his hands and leaned forward on his desk. “You need a minute to cool down, Rob?” Other than his close friends and family, no one else called Robert by his shortened name. Which was unusual for the headmaster to call Robert by his shortened name since he never really connected with him. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times before Mr. Peterson spoke. “What ''actually ''happened, Robert?” “He bumped ''me,” Robert bluntly answered. “So you hit him?” Robert shook his head. “After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize and pick up the books “I” ''made him drop. That’s when I hit him.” He looked up to Mr. Peterson’s slightly wrinkled face. The older man’s face looked gentle as Robert thought of a familiar face looking like that. “Was it that hard to walk away?” “Why should I, sir? He’s been picking on me ever since freshman year.” “Because it’s the right thing to do. And you ''knew ''it was in your heart but you chose to listen to your head. You were able to avoid him for the past two years. Why not now?” Robert looked down and stayed quiet. “You need to try to ignore him, and if not…stop and think about what is the best thing to do when you get aggravated with a bully, you understand?” “Yes sir.” “You can go.” Robert stood up and walked back to the door. But right when he grasped the doorknob… “Oh and, Robert?” He turned his head. “Yes sir?” “Say hi to your father for me when you call or see him.” He smiled in a way that made Robert feel sick in the pit of his stomach. He had not seen or heard from Mr. Juster in five years. Robert’s brothers, William and Leonard, had gone to look for him for seven months, but they couldn’t find him. No one knew where he was or why he left…not even Mrs. Juster. Robert swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hold the tears in. “I’ll try my best. Bye, Mr. Peterson.” Robert left the offices, ignoring Steven’s sly smile, and left the building. Since his classes were done for the day, Robert just took his time walking to the college garden, the only place where he felt at home and cleared his mind from the craziness of school. He sat down on a stone bench under a large maple tree, which was already red, due to the cool weather, when his phone rang. He grabbed his wireless Bluetooth earbud from his jacket pocket and pushed it in his ear, pressing it. “Hello?” “Hi, son.” Marilyn Juster’s voice softly answered. “Did your day go well?” Robert wasn’t ready to tell her about the fight earlier as he stuck his hand in his other pocket. “It was…okay.” He pulled out a family photo that was taken almost six years ago…just before his dad disappeared. “Good. Are you ready for the semi-finals and finals tests for the next three weeks?” “I don’t know. I guess.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he lowered the photo. “Mom……I want Dad.” 'Chapter 1: Partnership' It seemed as if the days dragged on forever for Robert. But this was normal for him. He spent most of his spare time alone by himself, thinking. And it was usually deep thoughts from his past. The only joys he would have was spending time with his brother William…or seeing Amber Fryder from a good distance. Amber was the prettiest and most popular girl in the college, as well as one of the smartest, despite her young age. The Justers and Fryders have been friends since Robert was ten and Amber was seven. To Robert, she seemed to get prettier every year…no, day…no…HOUR! And ever since they started college together, Robert would try to hide from Amber whenever she was in his sight and every time she was close enough or talking to him. Next, he would embarrass himself by stammering every other word. But he had to stop it for the assignment for finals was going to be a doozy. It started after semi-finals ended the first week… Mr. Hanger erased the writings and drawings on the touchscreen board with a swipe and turned to the students. “For your finals test, it will be done with a partner. You are to create an invention and present it in class at the end of the week after next. You’ll be graded on your presentation and effort in your creation.” Robert and his closest friend Brit Tain were sitting across from each other and were inseparable when it came to partnerships on projects. They smirked at each other as well as other students, who looked around for a partner. Robert and Brit were going to high-five each other when Mr. Hanger interrupted the students’ excitement. “Before you get excited, I’m going to ''assign ''you partners instead of you choosing.” He picked up his tablet, ignoring the groans, and read the students’ names aloud. “Carol Allemand, you’re partnered with Adam Enden. Kodie Carlton, you’re with Ryan Groover.” ''He’s going by fives, ''Robert thought. ''Will I be teamed up with Cliff? “Greg Dolman is with Cliff Hanger.” What?! Then who am ''I teamed up with?'' “Amber Fryder is partnered up with Robert Juster.” Gasps from the other ten students were heard as they turned or looked at the top-notch students in their class. Robert felt his face getting warm as Amber, who was sitting two seats in front of him, turned around and flashed him her sweet smile. He didn’t budge an inch as he stared at those bright, sparkling sapphire blue eyes behind the large, light brown framed glasses. Mr. Hanger looked up from his tablet. “Quiet down, students. Nyra Olsteen is teamed up with Teala Stolman. And Brit Tain is partners with Delton Xston. Dismissed.” “Dude, I can’t believe you’re partners with THE Amber Fryder. The girl you have a crush on since eleventh grade.” Robert covered Brit’s mouth and glared at him while looking around the busy hall. No one had paid any attention to them. “I told you not to say that out loud, Brit.” He hissed under his breath. Brit took Robert’s hand off and was going to say something when his eyes looked behind Robert and bulged out. Robert looked at him puzzled. He turned around and stumbled back into the wall because Amber was standing behind him! She didn’t seem to notice his shock and movement as she flicked a tousle of golden-brown hair away from her face. Robert seemed to turn that action into slow motion. “Do you want to start working on our project tonight?” Robert just stared at her so Brit had to elbow him in the ribs. “What, uh. S-sure.” Amber smiled. “Okay. I’ll meet you in the library, in the far right corner table at, say six, Rob.” Robert seemed to be in a daze as he watched her walk down the hall. He smiled in a way that got Brit confused. “Did you hear that? She called me Rob.” Brit acted like he couldn’t hear him. “Hmm? What did you say? I was too busy listening to the orchestra playing around Amber,” he said sarcastically. Robert frowned at him. “That’s not funny, Brit.” “Well it’s true. Every time Amber’s around, I always happen to hear music playing after you stare at her.” Robert tried to ignore that comment, but his cheeks slightly flushed. “Come on or we’ll be late for chemistry.” Robert stood in front to the touchscreen doors of the library, nervous about doing this project with Amber. He swallowed the lump in his throat and swiped a small panel on the side of the door to type in his code. The doors opened and he slowly walked in. Robert casually walked to the book shelves near the back and browsed around. He purposely tried to find books on different science ideas and projects, but none of them seem to suit him. And he wasn’t sure what Amber wanted to do too. After about ten minutes, Robert got tired and bored of looking at science books and went to the far table to see if Amber was there. He arrived at the table, placing his notebook and tablet down, when Amber showed up. “Hi, Robert. Am I late?” He shook his head. “So have you thought about what we should do for our project?” She asked as they sat down across from each other. “I have a great idea.” “W-what is it? I…I haven’t come up with anything.” Quit the stammering, Robert James! ''He thought to himself. “Well…I was thinking that maybe we should work on creating different chemicals.” Robert scratched his head. “Uhh…how is ''that ''inventing something? I mean, we’re supposed to ''build ''something…like a robot.” Amber held up her hand. “Hold on, I wasn’t finished. Why don’t we create different chemicals that can be used as a defense system? So here comes the building part……we create a robot that can fight with the chemical mixtures inside. A battle bot with dangerous liquid inside!” “Shh!” Robert looked around and saw no one. “Not so loud. You want the others to take our idea and use it?” Amber shyly smiled. “Oops. Sorry. I just got excited when I came up with it. Think about it. Many students have created robots to fight each other, using sharp weapons. But none have been able to create one with chemicals inside.” “It does sound like a good project to work on for two weeks, since you and I are quick at building robots. But shouldn’t we be aware that the chemicals used especially for defense can be dangerous? I mean, there’s a big risk when mixing chemicals together.” Amber was still in her excitement. “Then it’s a risk worth taking. Let’s start tomorrow after classes. I already reserved one of the invention sheds for the next two weeks.” Robert slightly forced a smile as he thought about the matter. ''But is it a ''good ''risk to take? What would William do in matters such as this? 'Chapter 2: ‘''Was ''It Worth the Risk?’' Robert and Amber spent many hours on their project. Even working during late hours. As the first week went by, they finished building the robot in the invention shed, the size of a small hut, with two rooms, while half of the class already finished their projects and presented them in class. Robert thought some of them were good ideas, but Amber kept on saying that theirs was going to be the best. All that was left to do was mix the chemicals and pour it into the robot. They started to mix the chemicals mid of the second and last week, when Robert’s fear might have been proven right… “Amber, slow down on the pouring or else it won’t work.” Amber stopped pouring the acid and placed the bottle back on the table. Robert put the lid back on and moved the bottle away as the mixture began to bubble. Dials and meters started to rise as Robert checked the container, while writing things down in his notebook. “Uhh… Is it supposed to be bubbling like that?” Amber pushed her safety glasses from slipping and shrugged as she mixed the liquid. “I think so.” She answered, looking at the notebook she borrowed from one of the professors. He double-checked the mixture. “What did you mix with the acid, Amber?” “Umm…” She grabbed a small bottle and handed it to him. “Whatever Professor Boggle made. I asked him about mixing chemicals for combat, and he told me to mix four drops of this and the other acid together.” Robert grabbed the other bottle he moved away and read the label. While he was doing that, Amber grabbed a jug of water to pour into another container. She looked over to the notebook she placed on the table and read the instructions aloud. “ ‘Pour one gallon of water and let it boil.’ Okay. The container’s already super-hot so here we go.” As she poured in the water, steam rose up and fogged up her glasses. After a few minutes, the water was bubbling. Do, di, doooooo, di, do, di, do, di, daaaaaa. “What’s that?” Robert grabbed his earbud and pressed it in his ear. “It’s my phone ringing. Hello?” “Hi, son. Do you have time to talk?” Robert looked over at Amber and she tilted her head. “I think I can spare a few minutes.” “Wonderful, because I have some good news.” Robert’s hopes went up, as did his smile, and Amber briefly stopped her work to look at him before returning her focus back on the first mixture. Amber moved to the second container and rubbed her hands together. “Okay. Water’s boiling, time for the next step.” “You found Father?!” “Uh, no, honey, we didn’t. I’m sorry for getting your hopes up.” Robert tried to hold his disappointment in. He watched Amber look at the notebook then walk over to a cabinet where the dangerous liquids were kept in. She grabbed a small bottle and opened the lid, looking back down at her notebook. “ ‘Pour half of Cesium bottle and mix in with water.’ Okaaay?” She held the dropper over the container. “That’s okay, Mom. What’s—''AMBER!!” His voice startled Amber so much she poured ''ALL ''of the liquid into the container. Robert acted so quick and swiftly, it seemed as if he froze time for a slight eighth of a second. He dove forward and grabbed Amber by the waist and rammed his body against the wood door that separated the two rooms. Right when his body hit the door, the mixture exploded and the force of the explosion slammed both teenagers into the other room, and against the wall. Robert moved his body so that he would bear the force of the explosion and the impact against the wall. He knew that they had no time to escape, and he couldn’t locate the door to outside, due to the smoke that filled the room, so Robert took off his lab coat, using it and his body to cover and shield Amber from the falling debris of the building. He needed to protect her at all costs. But the last thing he remembered, he wished he hadn’t. For right after he covered Amber, he smelled something like burnt flesh and felt an excruciating pain that caused him to lose consciousness. Robert’s memory blurred out from there. He did remember coming to here and there, but then unconsciousness swallowed him back up. The longest he could remember was someone asking his name as he felt his body being moved somewhere. His whole right arm felt like it was on fire as he blacked out again. “Is he going to be alright?” “I don’t know. He’s showing symptoms of something we’re not familiar with after a burn. We’ll just have to wait until he wakes up.” ''I’m listening to the conversation so I must not be…dead? I’m not dead, right? ''Robert thought…even though he didn’t know why he thought it because it didn’t make sense. When he opened his eyes, he had to close them shut again for they burned. He then realized that his whole body felt like it was on fire. “What is he doing? Why is he cringing and shaking like that!? Do something!” ''Isn’t that Mom’s voice? What’s she doing here? Where in the world am I? “I need you to calm down, Mrs. Juster.” The burning seemed to increase by the moment as Robert tried to figure out what was going on. He could even feel his arms moving slightly, but he couldn’t control them. Then he felt his body going into tremors. He felt a shaking hand rest on his left arm and a soft voice calling his name. “Robert. Robert, it’s Mother. Please calm down, son. We need you to cooperate.” Robert wanted to calm down but his body just wouldn’t stop moving. The shaking hand let go and his tremors increased. “Why isn’t he responding? Did he go deaf from the explosion?” He could hear crying and he wanted to stop all this nonsense. Then all of a sudden, a soft and gentle hand slipped into his left hand and slightly squeezed. His arm slowing stopped shaking as a sweet voice reached his pounding ears. “Rob…i…it’s me…Amber. I don’t know if you can hear me but…I just wanted to say that I…I’m…grateful that you protected me from the explosion.” The tremors stopped and Robert heard a slight, faint gasp from another voice. “You said that there was a risk to mixing chemicals and there was. ''You''risked your own life to save and protect me. I don’t know why because I’m just a reckless and overexcited little girl. I should have listened to you instead of taking a risk that wasn’t worth taking.” Amber looked up from Robert’s hand to his face saw that he was staring at her! And though he looked a little different, he was gently smiling! “ ‘''Was''it worth the risk?’ ” He repeated in a hoarse voice. “''I ''think was. Because it made me realize how important protecting you was.” Amber’s eyes teared up and she turned her head down and away. Robert moved his eyes down and saw that her hand had relaxed the squeeze and gradually slipped off his hand. He slowly moved his fingers until his hand had covered hers, and left it there. Amber turned her head back and looked at his hand, then up at his face. She looked into his eyes and saw a spark of life in them. Amber felt like the fire in his eyes had burned into her own heart. She always thought that he was nice and was kind of cute when he stammered, but she was interested in someone else. But right at that moment, Amber knew that ''Robert''was the one for her. He truly cared for her more than Eric Barbell. And she actually cared for Robert more than Eric, for she was the first one to ask how he was doing and called Mrs. Juster. Amber secretly made her decision in her heart, right then and there, that Robert Juster was going to be a big part in her future. She never really like Eric anyway. He was brash, cocky, and arrogant now that she thought about it. Robert took his eyes off Amber and looked behind her to see his mother with her hand over her mouth, trying to hold the tears in. “Mom.” Amber pulled her hand out from under his and moved out of the way so Mrs. Juster could sit on the stool. Marilyn sat down on the chair and lifted her hands to touch his cheeks. Robert smirked as Marilyn gently squeezed his cheeks. “Don’t give me another heart attack. I have already had enough boys going to the hospital because they were protecting a friend.” Robert chuckled. When William was fighting a bully to protect his friend, he ended up in the hospital for a few days because of bruised ribs, compressed lungs, and a shoulder out of socket. Leonard went to the hospital for three days because he was protecting two children from being bit by a venomous eel…which in the process of evacuating them, got ''himself ''bitten. “The matter of ''why''each son going to the hospital seems to grow worse. William suffering from a number of things, Lenny getting bitten by an eel, venomous remind you, and now you because of a science project blowing up. You know a mother can’t handle everything.” Robert smiled. “Yep. My mother’s back to her old self now. Worrying about her sons like any other normal day. I don’t think there were any days that you didn’t worry about anything.” Mrs. Juster smiled back. “There were. The day you were born. Another time was William and Susan’s wedding day. And two other days were when Albert and Salina were born. See? I’m not all that worry-old-self-Mom. It’s just the ways of motherhood. Watch. Sooner or later, Susan’s going to start worrying for her kids too.” A man behind Mrs. Juster cleared his throat. “I sorry, Mrs. Juster, but you and Amber need to go. Robert needs his rest.” Marilyn rubbed Robert’s head and got up. Amber shyly moved around, rubbing her arm, and left through the door first. Before Mrs. Juster left though… “Mom? What was the good news you wanted to tell me by the way?” “Oh. It was nothingimportant.” She answered while smiling slyly. “Just that the Fryders are going to join us for Christmas.” And she closed the door seeing Robert’s shocked faced with his mouth open. Category:Blog posts